<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm Here by Paleroze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348227">I'm Here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleroze/pseuds/Paleroze'>Paleroze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama had nightmares about his middle school, Kageyama x Hinata - Freeform, M/M, OLDER KAGEHINA, Spooning, Sweet, idk what to tag lol help, they're living together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paleroze/pseuds/Paleroze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There</p><p>He watch his team turn their backs, the floor collapsed while he stood there, shocked and his eyes filled with fear.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm Here</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>There</em>
</p><p>He watch his team turn their backs, the floor collapsed while he stood there, shocked and his eyes filled with fear.</p><p>"Kunimi! Kindaichi!"</p><p>No one turned around, he called again, their names, the others. No one stopped walking until they're out of sight.</p><p>The room changes, he looked around to find a lot of unknown people until the net catches his eyes, there.. His teammates, Hinata spiked the ball only to be blocked by the team aoba johsai, he watched Hinata land on the ground then Nishinoya, Asahi and him attempting to save the ball. He looked up to see Oikawa, looking down at him along with Kunimi and Kindaichi without uttering another word.<br/>He looked at Hinata who stared back at him with unpleasant looks</p><p>"C'mon, we need to clean up, the next team will start to warm up." Ukai said after the team returned to their bench.</p><p>"Hinata.." He called his partner, the orange hair ignored him and went outside the changing room, he followed the latter until arriving at the sink from outside.</p><p>"Hinata I-"</p><p>"Stop, Don't talk to me." The middle blocker said and glared at him "I told you I want to fight by myself but you didn't listen, now you will apologize again? What kind of bullshit is that Kageyama?!" Hinata yelled "Don't talk to me from now on."</p><p>He watched his partner walked away again "Hinata!" He ran after him and grip his wrist "Please don't-"</p><p>There, he saw his partners eyes filled with hate. "Let go."</p><p>"Please listen- "</p><p>"I said let go!"</p><p>His teammate forcefully removed Kageyama's grip on his wrist then walked away until he's out of sight.</p><p>"Hinata!!"</p><p>He sat up from the bed with a gasp and tears started to fall, he heard a small groan next to him and saw Hinata "..yama? Why are you still awake?"</p><p>"Why are you crying?!" Hinata sat up and looked at Kageyama then wiped his tears</p><p>He hugged the smaller male making the other gasped from his sudden action "Hey, what's wrong?" Hinata asked then hugged back to calm him. He heard small sobs coming from the latter and felt him tightening the hug, never wanting to let go. "Don't leave.. Please. You're all I have."</p><p>"I won't baby, I wont, I'm here. I'll be here with you." He softly said and brushed his hands on Kageyama's smooth hair, Hinata listened to his breathing then continue to stroke his hair.</p><p>Kageyama silently listen to Hinata's calm heartbeat making him calm down and sleepy, soon he laid his body in the bed along with Hinata who made a small sound "What happened?" Hinata asked and continue to touched his hair</p><p>"...nightmares."</p><p>"Ehh, what about it?" "My old teammates, from what happened in middle school, then you.. Leaving me." Kageyama explained and tightened the hug. "I told you, I'm here. I will be next to you," Hinata told him "You're not alone anymore." He continued</p><p>Hinata find a comfortable position then spooned Kageyama "Let's get back to sleep 'kay?"</p><p>"I can't."</p><p> "Eh? But you see, we trained yesterday so my body is all worn out. Same with you." He looked down at Kageyama and giggled when he saw the other slightly pouting "It's only.." He reach out from his phone then opened it "3:40AM." He continued and put his phone back to the nightstand. "Let's go back to sleep okay?"</p><p>"I'll try.." Hinata only hummed and closed his eyes while softly stroking Kageyama's hair, Kageyama pulled him close and listen to Hinata's heartbeat and then closed his eyes to go back to sleep.</p><p>He tried many times, count numbers, feel Hinata's touch, listen to his heartbeat. He looked up to see Hinata still stroking his short hair, he sat up and leave the bed "Whe're you going?" Hinata asked when he felt Kageyama left the bed "Outside, I can't sleep. I need to calm my mind for a bit," He said</p><p>The taller male went out wearing a T-shirt and short while Hinata stared at the door as it closed, Hinata laid back in bed without Kageyama next to him, hugging the billow tightly as it smelled like the latter.</p><p>
  <em>'No good! I can't sleep either if he's not next to me!'</em>
</p><p>Hinata forcefully removed himself from the bed and wore Kageyama's shirt and only in his boxers. He walked outside the room before arriving at the backyard, he saw Kageyama staring at the night sky while the silence surround him "Hey.." He called, the taller male looked back seeing his lover peeking before walking over then sat next to him</p><p>The silence calms the two before Hinata started to talking "You know, I wouldn't do that right? Leaving you.." He said while looking at Kageyama's eyes, the latter nodded before bending down, giving a sign to caress his hair, missing his lovers soft touch. The ginger smiled before listening, Hinata softly lay Kageyama's head on his lap while watching him calm down. "The stars are beautiful today.." He said then looked up, Kageyama only hummed</p><p>They watch the stars in silence, hearing the crickets chirping and some of the fireflies flying around. It was... Calming.</p><p>Hinata gave Kageyama a kiss before smiling at him "Let's go back to bed?" He asked and Kageyama nodded, he sat up and picked up Hinata earning a small squeaked from the smaller male, he carried him back to bed and lay the ginger on top of him then cover themselves with the blanket</p><p>"Sorry for waking you up.."</p><p>"It's fine, I don't want you to always keep your feelings from me." He smiled, Kageyama played with his hair "Good night."</p><p>"Love you.."</p><p>...</p><p>"I love you too."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The idea wouldn't leave me alone so I decided to write it even if its this short lol, I'll soon publish another Kagehina story... </p><p>Thank you!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>